


Two girls on a roller coaster

by Mukurothefrecklebaby



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, Roller Coasters, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukurothefrecklebaby/pseuds/Mukurothefrecklebaby
Summary: This is for a prompt where Himiko and Tsumugi go on a roller coaster and Himiko ends up clinging to Tsumugi for dear life
Relationships: Shirogane Tsumugi/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 1





	Two girls on a roller coaster

"Hey Himiko lets go on that roller coaster!" Tsumugi said "Nyeh.. Okay" Himiko responded. They were both quite bored as they waited to board the roller coaster "Hey Himiko do you want to see some of my cosplays?" Tsumugi asked her "Sure" Himiko said and Tsumugi pulled out her phone to show Himiko some of her cosplays. There was one where she was cosplaying a black cat hero with blonde hair, a girl with pink, brown and white hair with heterochromia, and a girl with green hair that looked like a bow. "Those are cool" Himiko said "Thanks" Tsumugi replied. Himiko has to take her hat off then it was their turn to get on the roller coaster and right at the beginning the roller coaster was already fast. It then started climbing up pretty high "Himiko look at how high up we are!" Tsumugi said to Himiko and she looked and then got nervous "W-w-wow, it's r-really high Himiko said. The roller coaster then started going down read fast and Himiko clung to Tsumugi like her life depended on it. They ride was finally over and Himiko was still holding on to Tsumugi "Did that scare you Himiko?" Tsumugi asked her "Yes! That was, terrifying!" Himiko replied "Guess you're not going on any roller coasters any time soon" Tsumugi said


End file.
